1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved arrangement of demisting vanes for liquid/gas separators in which the entrained liquid droplets in a gas stream are removed. More specifically, the liquid droplets impact the demisting vanes and are drained from the demisting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the oil and gas and chemical process industries, free liquid is separated from pressurized gas in "separators" and "scrubbers." These devices are pressure containing vessels with internal structure designed to promote phase separation. The heart of a separator is the "mist extractor" which can be one of many different kinds.
Some demisting elements of the prior art utilizes serpentine vanes arranged in parallel to remove entrained liquid droplets from a flowing gas stream. This is referred to as a conventional cross flow separator.
Other similar "chevron" type demisters are common within the industry. The demisting elements are arranged so that the gas stream must undergo a series of directional and velocity changes. Centrifugal forces exerted on the heavier liquid cause the entrained liquid droplets to impinge on the vane surface. Surface tension holds the liquid onto the vane surface as it collects and drains downward.